


醉酒

by wenjiuyihu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenjiuyihu/pseuds/wenjiuyihu
Summary: 关于两个人醉酒而发生的故事√
Relationships: 叶骞泽/余淮
Kudos: 3





	醉酒

醉酒 by 温酒一壶 【叶骞泽X余淮】

叶骞泽 影视明星  
余淮 高三学生

余淮坐在书桌前，手里捧着本书，台灯的光打在余淮的脸上，像是发光。但他怎么也读不进去，大概是一闭上眼，脑子里就全是他，可以说，无论在做什么事，余淮都在想着他。  
余淮看着摆在桌上的那张照片——那是他和叶骞泽一个月前去看电影的时候开场前拍的，叶骞泽的脸上还带着口罩，但那脸型还是十分的标志，仍掩盖不住那迷人的魅力。余淮还清晰的记得，那场电影还是叶骞泽自己主演的，但那时的余淮并没有怎么去看电影，毕竟身旁的叶骞泽比荧幕上的他好看多了。但那也是二人在最后一次见面，作为一个比较出名的影视明星，叶骞泽多半都待在剧组里，二人平时的电话也是十分的匆忙，大概内容都是“多保重”“好好学习”一类，显得有些肤浅，而余淮又不敢给他打电话，怕耽误叶骞泽的工作，倒有几次余淮想给他打电话，但都被他自己重重的压了回去。  
余淮自己也不知道，为什么恋爱可以谈成这样。  
也曾有那么几次，余淮憧憬着叶骞泽会突然回来给他一个惊喜，这让余淮每天放学都满怀希望的打开房门，但现实总是能打破憧憬，每当他破门而入，迎接他的也只有空荡荡的房间；而同样，每当门铃被按想后，余淮也会兴冲冲的开门，他总想着的门外站着的那个人是叶骞泽，但每次都是快递小哥。  
余淮的成绩虽然在年级里都名列前茅，但他还是觉得他很傻——像是一个痴沉于爱情，彻头彻尾的傻子。  
余淮烦心的放下了手中的课本，走到客厅，打开电视，企图散散心，不要无时无刻都在想着那个男人。  
电视机随着开机音乐亮起。  
“下面是一则娱乐新闻。”新闻播报员的声音响彻在空荡的房间中：“近日，影视明星叶骞泽与新晋女星殷诉私下共进晚餐的照片刷便网络，对于二人之间的关系，网友纷纷表示……”  
“啪”余淮皱着眉关掉了电视，关于叶骞泽的八卦新闻余淮其实已经看了不少，毕竟一个成功的影视明星少不了绯闻的烘托，以往看到也只是十分的无奈，但今天他正好处在烦心上，莫名的生出来了几丝愤怒，冷着一张脸坐在沙发上，整个人看上去显得十分的暴躁。  
余淮躺在沙发上，眼睛直勾勾的看着天花板，闭上眼，脑子里，还是他……  
也不知余淮躺了多久，几声门铃的声响传经余淮的耳中，唤醒正在发呆的余淮。  
余淮翻下沙发，往大门走去，边走还边揉了揉眼，显得不紧不慢，很快，第二声门铃也传进了余淮的耳朵。  
余淮不急不躁的打开了门。“谁啊。”余淮的声音显得有些不耐烦，直到看见了门外的那人，态度在顷刻之间就变了。  
“叶，叶骞泽……”余淮显得有些不知所措又有些喜出望外。  
门外站着一个风尘仆仆的男人，一脸痞笑的看着屋里的那人，身后老旧的行李箱和一身名牌产生了几大的违和感。  
“怎么回事，开个门这么半天，你不会是不想见我吧。”  
“才，才没有。”余淮的脸瞬间红了起来，嘴都变得不利索了。  
“你进来吧，外面冷的。”余淮主动出门，把叶骞泽身旁的行李箱提进屋内，叶骞泽则熟门熟路的坐到客厅的沙发上。  
“你吃了吗？”余淮关上门后看着沙发上的叶骞泽，叶骞泽正把玩着茶几上的橙子。  
“没，刚才飞机下来，直接赶回来见你，没跟你说就是想给你个惊喜，所以你看你男朋友为了你这么赶，不表示点什么？”  
“那……我给你订外卖……”余淮心里当然高兴，但是他不敢表达，心里只是想着能为叶骞泽做点什么。  
“不要外卖，我要你亲自给我做。”  
“……”叶骞泽的富有磁性的低音冲击着余淮的大脑，一时不知道怎么接话：“我厨艺并不好。”  
“做不做？让你的男朋友饿一晚上？”叶骞泽看着站在一旁的余淮，脸上的表情并不是让余淮很安心。  
“那我下个面，你等等。”余淮不等叶骞泽回话，匆匆忙忙的走进厨房，心脏跳的很厉害，偷偷回头看了一眼叶骞泽，就总有一种莫名的幸福感。  
余淮在厨房手忙脚乱的烧水下面，还特意多下了几条青菜，打了个荷包蛋，在一阵瞎搞之后终于把卖相不是很好而量却很足的面端了出去。  
叶骞泽早已在餐桌上等候，看着余淮为了自己在厨房里折腾那，折腾这，自己不自觉地露出了一抹微笑，看着余淮忙碌的模样，叶骞泽倒是觉得挺可爱的。  
看着面前热气腾腾的面，叶骞泽很给面子的吃了起来，余淮坐在叶骞泽的旁边，看着叶骞泽吃面，莫名间还感觉自己的厨艺很好。  
“有酒吗。”叶骞泽停下来口中的动作，看着一旁的余淮。  
“这玩意喝了不好。”余淮有点诧异，他还没见过叶骞泽喝过酒。  
“一点而已，不怕，你快去拿。”叶骞泽转头说完继续吃面，余淮起身犹豫了一阵，还是走进了书房，一阵翻箱倒柜后，拿出了一瓶度数不低的威士忌。  
叶骞泽看着从书房捧着酒走出来的余淮，有点好笑的问道;“你把酒放书房里？”  
余淮倒是挺正经：“我爸之前把它锁展柜里了，说是做装饰，我刚去翻钥匙。不过我不知道这是什么酒，好像还可以喝吧…”  
“……”叶骞泽差点没把嘴里的面喷出来：“你是想毒死我是吗……”  
“才没有，所以还是不喝好啊。”余淮过分正经的模样让叶骞泽呛了一口面。  
“你先把酒拿过来，我先看看。”  
余淮蛮听话的把酒递给他。  
叶骞泽仔细端详了一会儿瓶身上的标签，许久才吐了一句：“威士忌，1998年苏格兰产，牌子在国际上好像还挺有名的。”  
“所以能喝吗？”余淮呆呆的样子逗笑了叶骞泽。  
“当然，这酒放一个世纪都坏不了。”  
余淮从厨房拿了一个透明的玻璃杯，费了好大的劲才把瓶盖打开，余淮学着电视机上的动作把酒倒进玻璃杯，酒淹过了杯壁的三分之一，灯光投过茶色的威士忌，映在桌面上的光很好看，一股奇特的香味随着玻璃杯散发在整一间屋内。  
“你不喝？”叶骞泽接过杯子，看着瘫在一旁的余淮。  
“不喝，我容易醉。”余淮虽然对酒感到有些的好奇，但终究还是没有去尝试。  
叶骞泽就着面，喝完一杯酒，威士忌算是烈酒了，酒精直冲叶骞泽大脑，同时一种舒适感也随之传遍全身。  
随着面的见底，瓶里的酒也只剩了一半，叶骞泽的脸已经红了一片。余淮见叶骞泽喝成了这副模样，提醒了一句：“叶骞泽，行了，别喝了，适可而止。”  
叶骞泽像是没听到余淮说话似的：“余淮，你过来。”  
“啊？”余淮知道叶骞泽已经醉了，但由于平常叶骞泽叫他干什么他就会去干什么，已经本能的移坐至叶骞泽的旁边。  
“过来，看着我。”余淮有点惊异的看着叶骞泽，但还是按着叶骞泽说的做了。  
他看着叶骞泽，灯光打在叶骞泽的脸上，那两轮红晕显得尤为明显，轮廓在灯光之下显得有些闪耀。  
余淮看着叶骞泽又喝了一口酒，但叶骞泽并没有咽下去，双眼直勾勾的盯着余淮。  
二人的眼神便如此在空中相撞。  
也不知二人看了多久，余淮猛地被叶骞泽搂住，二人的唇碰撞在一起。余淮只觉得一股酒的味道扑鼻而来，炙热的液体涌进自己的口腔，余淮本能的咽了下去，毕竟是烈酒，酒劲传遍全身，余淮只感觉自己的意识有些模糊。  
喂完了酒叶骞泽把舌探进余淮的口腔，那人的舌似乎夺走了余淮口中的所有空气，二人的舌缠绵在一起。在酒精的作用使二人的体温不断飙升酒香味弥漫在二人的唇齿之间。  
在这长达一分多钟的舌吻后，叶骞泽终于松开了口，余淮的脸此时已经涨的通红。  
“过瘾吗？”叶骞泽一脸痞笑的看着怀里的余淮。  
余淮怔了一下，许久后才红着脸小声地回了一句  
“嗯……”  
叶骞泽对余淮的反应挺满意，冲着他笑了笑，在酒精的影响下，余淮显得是那样的诱人。  
叶骞泽解开余淮校服衣领上的扣子，白皙的皮肤露了出来，锁骨在灯光的照映下显得尤为明显，叶骞泽迫不及待的吻了上去，牙齿轻轻的在余淮的皮肤上刮蹭，余淮在感到刺痛感的时候躲了一下，但叶骞泽有力的胳膊搂着他，他无处可躲，在一阵按压下，余淮渐渐适应了这种感觉，而叶骞泽也开始加大了力度，余淮的忍受能力逐渐到达极限。  
“唔……”  
在皮肤被刺破的那一刻，余淮努力没让自己在叶骞泽面前叫出来，取而代之的是一声闷哼。叶骞泽只感觉自己口腔出现了一丝甜腥的味道，他松开了嘴，殷红的液体出现在皮肤上。叶骞泽舔了舔自己的牙，把上面残余的液体用舌搜刮干净，咽了下去。  
叶骞泽把余淮身上的校服脱了下来，胸前粉嫩的两点暴露在空气当中，叶骞泽含住左边的那一粒，舌不断的滑过余淮的乳尖。  
“唔……”  
余淮只觉一种酥麻感如电流般从胸口传遍全身，少年的肉体在叶骞泽的嘴下显得如水晶一般珍贵。  
余淮的喘叫声已唤醒了叶骞泽的全部性欲，叶骞泽擦过余淮的小腹，伸到余淮的裤子里，缓缓褪下，另一只手伸到余淮的嘴里，搅和了一阵，余淮感觉自己的舌被那人的手指调戏了一阵，冰凉的手指在温热潮湿的口腔中不断变得温暖，再抽出来时已牵满银线。  
叶骞泽俯下身，用手指擦了几下余淮的臀缝，摸索了一段时间后，叶骞泽用力伸了进去。  
“疼……”  
伴随着身后的刺痛感，余淮没忍住，还是叫了出来。  
他身前的那人笑出了声，第二跟手指也随之而入。  
快感由叶骞泽的手指灌输在余淮的体内，身下那秀气的性器也随之挺立，在叶骞泽把插入第三根手指的时候，余淮抵不住这巨大的快感，直接一股射了出来，乳白的液体大多射在了地上，但就是有那么一股沾在了叶骞泽的脸上，叶骞泽只觉脸上粘上了粘稠的液体 嗅到了空气中一丝甜腻的味道，叶骞泽停下手上的动作 抬起头，一脸痞笑的看着呼吸急促的余淮，二人的目光在空中相撞，叶骞泽当着余淮的面将嘴边的液体用舌头刮进口中，没有吐掉，吞了下去，一股咸腥的味道回荡在叶骞泽的口中。  
余淮懵懵的看着他。  
叶骞泽起身，搂着余淮“我不在的这段时间，你？没有想过我吗？”  
一个月的等待对于余淮是刻骨铭心的，不假思索的答到：“有，每天都在想，时时刻刻都在想。”  
“那你刚才开门怎么是这个态度？”叶骞泽的语气颇有几分质问的感觉，双眼直勾勾的望向余淮，像是捕食者盯着猎物。  
面对着叶骞泽的质问，余淮竟一时不知道该如何回答，心里想半天想不出一句话来，就算想出了，估计也开不了口。  
“那做了错了坏事是不是要有些惩罚呢？”叶骞泽笑着看着余淮。  
余淮的脸瞬间就红了，慌张的把头扭开，第一个想法便是叶骞泽要绑他。  
他并没有猜错。  
叶骞泽见他不说话，一个接着一个解开自己衬衣上的扣子，令人羡慕的身材一点一点的进入了余淮的视野，身上的酒气也随着衣服的解开而充斥着空气，叶骞泽把皮带抽下来，猛的把余淮拽上了椅子。  
“手给我。”叶骞泽的声音冷冰冰的，让余淮一怔。  
“你要干…… 干什么……”余淮的声音慌张之中有带着几丝委屈，他也不知道叶骞泽要对他做什么事，总之被绑着肯定不是什么好事。  
叶骞泽闻后嘴角一笑，道：“给你迎接不周的惩罚啊。”  
“你又提前没跟我说！”  
“我不管，我就要绑你。”叶骞泽一脸的痞笑，看着余淮内心  
虽然极不情愿，但在叶骞泽的三言两语之下，余淮抵抗不得，把双手并齐，像个犯人一样递给了叶骞泽。  
“真乖。”叶骞泽笑着把皮带连着椅子系在余淮的双手，余淮只能倚在椅子上，椅子成了他身体的唯一支点，羞辱感顿时涌上心头。叶骞泽把皮带系在余淮的手腕上，尽管担心着余淮的手所以不是很用力，但那力度足矣使余淮无法挣脱。  
调戏了一阵余淮后，叶骞泽搂着余淮的腰，扶起那已经挺立的性器，直插余淮的后穴。虽然已经做过了扩张，但感受到刺痛感余淮还是本能的颤了一下。  
在刺痛的过后，余淮感受到了自己身后的那人填满，酒精还留在二人的体内，情和酒的作用下，二人都已是满身的汗，酒香，叶骞泽身上的香水味以及二人的体香在空气中混为一气，在这奇妙的气味之中，爱被升华至极点。  
余淮的皮肤很白很嫩，叶骞泽的小腹压在余淮的背上，二人的肌肤接触在一起，炽热的体温好似要将两人融化，铸在一起。叶骞泽往前身一顶，那男根直接顶到了余淮的那块软肉。  
“唔……”  
叶骞泽的动作让余淮忍不住发出一阵闷哼，叶骞泽知道自己顶到了余淮的那个点，是不是的就去蹭一蹭，弄得余淮发颤，手捆在椅子上，身体一颤，椅子就跟着颤，余淮像一只猫一样缩在叶骞泽的怀里，他越是缩，那根性器顶的就越深。  
随着身后那人的身体起起伏伏，快感致使余淮自己身前的那根柱状体又有了挺立趋势，叶骞泽瞥见了，伸去一只手，在粉嫩色的柱体上撸了一把，混着上面残余的黏液，那人只是一撸，整个性器便再次勃起，看着余淮白嫩的性器，叶骞泽自己也有了反应，在余淮的身体里快速的抽插了几下，肉体碰撞的水音布满房间，随着声音逐渐愈来愈快 愈来愈响，叶骞泽哼了一声，二人同时高潮了。  
叶骞泽把自己的性器从余淮的身体里抽出来，二人的身体再次分离，随着叶骞泽性器的拔出还带出一股乳白色液体，空气中满是二人精液的腥甜味。  
叶骞泽把余淮手上的皮带解下，白皙的手腕上已留下了两道清晰的红印。  
皮带一解，余淮没了支撑物，直接瘫在了地上，余淮竟直接睡着了。这时的叶骞泽渐渐醒了酒，他抱起地上和他差不多高的余淮，轻轻的放在卧室一边的床上，盖上被子，自己躺在另一边。  
月光打在二人的被子上，脸上，余淮酣睡的很香，叶骞泽拿手轻轻的捏了一下余淮白里透红的脸，正起身打算去外面收拾残局，余淮突然抓住了叶骞泽的胳膊。  
但是他没醒。  
“别走……”  
叶骞泽反应过来他在说梦话后，一笑，轻轻的把余淮的手塞回被子里。  
“不走，至少今天不走。”

—————————————END——————————————  
番外：  
第二天，余淮正好是放假，他和叶骞泽同坐在车里，没有很多话，只有对视以及一片沉默。  
下车前，余淮拉着叶骞泽“快点回来。”  
叶骞泽一怔，笑道：“好。”说完后，拉着箱子往机场走，余淮下车看着那人走了十几米，喊了一句：  
“叶骞泽！你等我，我要学演戏，我以后要和你一起去！”  
那人在远处停下了脚步，转身回来，手搭在余淮的头上，摸着他的头发，笑着说：“好的，等我回来，我教你。”  
余淮笑了，他知道自己这个傻蛋终于等到了他。  
眼泪像珍珠般从少年的脸颊上滑落，模糊了那人的背影……

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看


End file.
